


After an argument, twins realize sharing is caring - including boyfriends, and *especially* loads of cum.

by ShawnaLee



Series: The Twins [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Sitting, Facials, Multi, Other, Screenplay/Script Format, Sharing, Teaching, Threesome - F/F/M, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: Shay and Tara are identical twins. Tara, pretending to be Shay, had sex with Shay’s boyfriend. Shay walked in at the last second, catching them in the act. While the boyfriend is still there, they get into a heated argument. But little does Tara know, Shay had been planning for some time to ask to share her boyfriend, but she's been a little worried her sister will outshine her. However, she'll need a little lesson from her sister...
Series: The Twins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127324
Kudos: 2





	After an argument, twins realize sharing is caring - including boyfriends, and *especially* loads of cum.

[F4M] or [FF4M] [Script offer] After an argument, twins realize sharing is caring - including boyfriends, and *especially* loads of cum. [Part 2] [GFE] [Incest] [Twins] [Confession] [Teaching] [Sharing] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Cowgirl] [Face riding] [Twingasm] [Facial] [Cumplay] [Cum swapping] [Aftercare]

\---

Summary: Shay and Tara are identical twins. Tara, pretending to be Shay, had sex with Shay’s boyfriend. Shay walked in at the last second, catching them in the act. While the boyfriend is still there, they get into a heated argument. But little does Tara know, Shay had been planning for some time to ask to share her boyfriend, but she's been a little worried her sister will outshine her. However, she'll need a little lesson from her sister...

All characters in this script are 18+.

Note: All sound effects are optional. Improv to your needs! :)

\---

\---BEGINNING---

S: I can’t believe you would do something like this. Why would you betray me like that?

S: Don’t look at me like that. We’ve known each other since we were born. I just...why would you do something like this without talking to me?

T: Talking to you? Are you serious? Whenever I bring stuff like this up, you immediately lash out at me and get all defensive. 

S: How am I not supposed to get defensive? You literally just fucked my boyfriend! I can’t even believe he would cheat on me...with you...

T: Are you saying I’m not as desirable as you? Plus, he didn’t know. I pretended I was you the whole time.

S: Oh, and somehow he just ‘didn’t realize’ it wasn’t me?

T: I’ve lived with you our entire lives, Shay. I can copy you. I just have to act a little shy, a little uncertain in bed, but like I have the moral high ground in all situations.

S: Excuse me?

T: You heard me. You’re so smart, like, doing better in all our classes, all the guys fawn over you, you have this amazing boyfriend, and I just meet a bunch of idiots who are basically dicks attached to empty brains. (Getting emotional) You don’t understand. It’s like...it’s like I live in your shadow all the time. 

S: My shadow? Tara, everyone loves you. You walk into a room, and everyone looks. Everyone listens. If you talk, people forget I exist and gravitate toward you. Sometimes I feel like no one even notices me. 

T: As if you don’t notice people staring at you. Come on.

S: Oh yeah, like who?

T: Mark. Brandon. That one guy I brought home a couple weeks ago, what was his name? Doesn’t matter. He clearly checked out your ass and everything else before he even went into my room. I honestly sent him home after that, because I couldn’t handle being number two...

S: That’s not true. You’re lying.

T: After all you’ve said about me about being cocky, do you really think I’d lie about this?

S: Well, not really, I—

T: Exactly. Come on, sis. I just...I’m sorry.

S: You can’t just say you’re sorry and have it all suddenlt get better. 

T: (Growing more emotional) I know! I just, I broke. He’s always so nice to you, and he’s attractive, and I just get so jealous whenever he’s around...

T: I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. (Getting more emotional) It was messed up, I...I’m so worried that you’ll hate me...

S: Tara, come on. I’m really upset, but I can’t hate you.

T: How can’t you? You just saw me fuck your own boyfriend, without him even knowing. How fucked up is that? How could you ever forgive me? How can I ever forgive myself?

S: (Growing emotional alongside her) It’s like you don’t even understand, Tara...

T: What?

S: You don’t understand. You’ve always been the favourite. Everyone loves you so much. Plus, the reason that guy looked at me was because I threatened him earlier that day to not hurt you. 

T: You…you what?

S: I just...I know you’ve been hurt before, last year, and I don’t want it to happen again.

T: You...you knew about that?

S: Of course I knew. We’re twins, Tara, and I always feel when you’re upset. I feel when something is wrong. I...felt something was off last night when I went to shower...

T: Why didn’t you stop it? I betrayed you, like, I didn’t think it through, and I was so stupid. You must hate me.

S: I don’t hate you. I just...why didn’t you tell me?

T: I told you I wanted him, and like, you gave me that look. That pitying, angered look.

S: I was afraid!

T: …Afraid? 

S: Of course. I’m always so scared to get too close to guys sometimes. I’m afraid of being too intimate. I don’t even know if what I’m doing is right all the time. But you have no fear, and like, if I was going to share, I’d be afraid of not being good enough...

T: Sh...share?

S: I, um...well...

S: Like, we share everything, and I know how much you like him...

T: You...you want to share him?

S: I mean, yeah, I’d been working up the courage to ask you, but I get so afraid that you’ll outshine me or something. I know he really likes you, and I love you so much...that...

S: Well, I’d been planning on asking you for awhile, but I’ve been so scared. What if you think it’s weird? What if you do better than me?

T: Shay, you know that’s not true.

S: Are you serious? Like, look at him. He’s been silent this whole time.

T: What? We both told him not to get involved.

S: I suppose. Hey, how was it? Was her blowjob better than mine?

(Brief pause)

S: See? He doesn’t even know what to say.

T: Shay, that’s not a fair question to ask. No matter what, he doesn’t win with that. Maybe like, your blowjobs are gentle and loving, and that takes things to a whole new level above others.

S: Well, I still down know how to deepthroat. I’m too scared to try it.

T: Listen. I love you, and if you want to ask me, just ask me. If you’re scared about losing him over sex, then I’ll teach you, and we can fuck him together.

S: Um, wow, I didn’t think you’d be so forward. But then again, you do have a sexy confidence that I know guys love. 

T: It’s just me, Shay. You’re the same, you just don’t see it. Look at me. I love you. (Pause) Now say what you want to say.

S: (Nervous stuttering) Okay, wow...um...Tara, do you, uh, want to...share...my boyfriend? 

(She looks toward her boyfriends)

S: Also, um, are you okay with this?

T: See, he’s nodding. Not in like, a ‘hell yeah’ way, but in a supportive way. 

S: You didn’t answer my question.

T: Give me a hug. (Whispering) Of course I’ll share him with you. It’s not because I want to take him, but I want to be close to you, you know?

S: (Whispering) I know, but like, I don’t really know what I’m doing...

T: (Whispering) Don’t worry. I’ll help, and we’ll give him something he won’t forget. But don’t worry. I promise, his cum is yours.

S: (Giggle) Thanks...but...I don’t want it to just be mine. We’ve shared everything, so...

T: Okay. That sounds...nice.

T: (Talking to Shay’s boyfriend) Hey, you, pants off. Class is in session. 

S: Tara, oh my god.

T: What? Listen, you want to learn, get down there and we’ll get to work. 

(Clothing/zipper sounds as she removes his pants)

T: Oh my goodness, he’s already so hard from watching us argue. Do you get off to that?

S: He’s probably hard because we talked about sharing him.

T: Oh, stop, I’m just being playful. Come here. I’m going to teach you how to really suck a dick. But first you gotta tell him you like it. 

S: What?

T: What, you think his dick is nice, don’t you? Like, it has a nice shape, and look, (moans lightly as she takes a lick) It tastes really good.

S: I mean yeah, but isn’t that weird to say?

T: No, he loves it. Look.

S: Hmmm...

(Shay takes a long sensuous lick, and giggles as she does it) 

S: Wow, he really does taste good. I mean, you do have a really nice dick, too, I just don’t say it enough.

T: There you go. Keep licking. Tease him. It’s not a race. 

S: But what if he get’s bored—

T: (Cutting her off) Don’t think. Lick. Theeere you go…

(The sound of Shay moaning as she licks takes over, and Tara hovers hear his ear)

T: Do you like when she licks your cock like that? Feeling her tongue go along it...slowly...

T: Take your time. I think he likes it quiiiite a bit. (Whispering) Does that feel nice? Do you like watching your girlfriend lick up and down your cock, all while her little sister is right here, in your ear? (Kiss) Kissing your neck? (Kiss) Kissing your lips?

S: You’re barely younger than me.

T: Quiet, keep licking. Don’t get distracted.

(Tara pushes Shay into his dick, gently)

T: There you go. Move down to his balls.

S: His balls?

T: Yeah, dummy. You have to give them attention.

S: But won’t they hurt?

T: (Giggle) No, not if you’re gentle...here, I’ll show you.

(Tara lets out a light moan as she lightly sucks on his balls, and a gentle ‘pop’ sound echoes)

T: Like that. Wait, I want to suck them a bit more...

S: Oh wow, that looks really hot...

T: They taste really nice. Let's do it together.

S: Okay! I’ll stroke while we do it.

(They lightly moan as they both suck on his balls, the slight sound of stroking in the background as Shay does it)

T: Wow, it’s really hot watching you suck on his balls. You’re pretty good at it. 

T: (Talking to bf) What do you think, huh? Does she look good sucking your balls? (Giggle) I bet you’d love her mouth on your cock.

S: Do you want my mouth?

T: Well, what is it? Do you want her mouth? (Whispering) Don’t worry. She’ll learn how to take it nice and deep. 

S: Okay, I’ll suck your cock. I really wanted to...

(Shay takes him into her mouth, gently, for a little while until her sister feels left out)

T: Let me share. Let’s both lick either side.

(Tara moves in, and both sisters lick and suck along either side of his cock, moving up and down in sync)

T: Does this feel good? Do you like watching your girlfriend and her twin sister taste your cock at the same time?

S: I didn’t think it’d be this fun. I really like watching you suck his cock.

(They keep going, and randomly, one will suck on his tip a moment and take him in, while the other licks lower on him)

T: Suck his cock while I lick his balls too. He’ll love it. Use your hand, twist as you go up and down...there you go.

S: God you taste so good...

T: He does. Oh my god. I’m so glad you wanted to share.

S: Well...I’ve been so nervous...

T: Don’t worry. You’ll be amazing. Here, watch this, try to take him deeper...like me. 

(Tara takes him in all the way, deepthroating him with a vibrant moan)

S: Oh wow, you’re taking him in all the way...

T: Here, now you.

(Shay gives it a try, but doesn’t quite get there)

T: No, watch me. You just have to like, take it in, and go deeper like this. Here, do this with your tongue, and this with your throat.

(Tara takes him in, and takes his cock to the back of her throat, just once)

T: There. Look how he loves it. Try it again.

(She takes it in, and while she does, Tara says...)

T: I’ll help push your head down...theeeere you go...

(Shay comes up, and catches her breath briefly)

T: You did so good! It’s like looking in a mirror, isn’t it? Seeing both of us...

T: Watch, if you like, do this with your tongue, when you take him all in, you can lick his balls too...it drives boys nuts. (Giggle) Watch.

(Tara takes him in all the way, and she gets her tongue out to feel his balls, making him shudder)

S: Wow, that’s soooooo hot...I...I wanna try.

T: I’ll help. Here, let me hold your hair, and move your head.

(Shay takes him in again, and goes down all the way, barely able to do it as Tara helps push her head down on his cock, but she gets it)

S: (Gasping for breath) I did it!

T: (Giggle) Mmm, good. Let’s take turns. Lets both take him in one at a time.

S: Okay, that sounds fun!

(They both take turns taking his cock in, each catching breath, moaning as they do it. Improv whatever dirty talk you’d like!)

T: I wanna fuck him again. Can we fuck him?

S: You’re already on that?

T: I wish I was *on* that, all right. You go first. Climb onto his cock.

(Movement sounds, as Shay gets into his lap to ride him)

S: Oh, it’s been so long. I’m sorry I’ve been so weird about it. I was just so nervous about Tara, that I got so distracted.

T: Stop apologizing and fuck him!

S: Okay, I just need to— 

(Shay’s voice cuts off into a passionate moan, and she’s barely able to speak sentences as she moves up and down. Shay moans a little quieter than Tara does, in general, as she’s more shy and reserved)

S: It feels so nice. I was worried and so...stressed...

T: Watching you fuck him is so hot. I’m not waiting around. I’m going to ride your face. Lie back...that’s right.

(Movement sounds, Tara sits on the boyfriend’s face, while Shay rides him. Tara moans out as she speaks, as he gets right to work)

T: I never got to see how good you are at...licking...pussy...

S: He’s so good at it.

T: (Gasp) Holy fuck. (Gasp) Holy...fuck...

S: (Giggle) Wow, the mighty sister can’t take it?

T: (Gasp) Sh—shut up! Come here, I’ll make you ride that dick harder.

S: Ah! You’re moving me, it’s—ah—too much!

T: (Giggle) Now who’s having too much? Feel that cock, feel how amazing it is. Feel that cock that we both just sucked and took deep in our throats...

(Shay is barely able to speak, and tries her best to fight back, and moves for Tara’s clit)

S: Oh yeah? How about I...rub this?

T: (Yelp) Ah! What the...why...that’s so wrong, but it feels...so right...

S: I’m gonna make you cum, sis.

T: You...not before me...

(She reaches for Shay, and touches her clit, rubbing her right back)

S: No, I—ah—my clit! I can’t take it...

T: Cum for me. Cum for both of us, Shay...

S: Oh my god, I just...I can’t...his cock, your hands, they feel so, so good...

T: It’s okay. (Moaning between sentences) You can cum. You deserve this. Cum for me.

S: It feels so good, I’m so fucking wet, Tara...

T: Wet from us. Wet from sucking his cock, wet from feeling him inside you, me rubbing you just the way you want...

S: I’ve never cum from sex...before...Fuck, I’m gonna...I’m gonna...!

(She lets out a shuddering, quiet orgasm with subtle, cute squeals to it, as Tara giggles at her victory, and her work)

S: (Catching her breath) You...I...holy...

T: How was it? Did that feel good?

S: It felt so good...

T: (Kiss) Good.

S: Did you just kiss me?

T: Is that weird?

S: Can I...can I have another?

T: (Giggle) Of course. (Kiss) You can have as many as you’d like.

S: I guess it’s not thaaaaat weird.

T: I did just help you cum.

S: I guess that’s true...um, would you like a turn?

T: Yes. Get off him. I want that cock.

S: (Whispering) Do you, um, want to fuck my sister?

T: Shay, come on. Be confident. Like this! (Whispering) How did it feel, fucking my twin while you licked my pussy? Do I taste good? (Kiss) Do you want more?

T: Tell me you want her sister’s pussy on your cock. Mmm...that’s good.

S: Wow, that was so hot.

T: Stay up there and practice, Shay. Watch how I ride a cock. Learn a thing or two.

S: (Whispering) Do you want my sister’s pussy?

T: He definitely does...let me take him in...

(Tara lets out an intense moan of relief as she takes him all the way in)

T: Fuck, you slid right in with how wet I am...

S: (Whispering) Does her pussy feel good? Do you love watching my sister ride your cock, all while I’m right here? (Kiss) Kissing your neck? (Kiss) Kissing your lips... (Kiss) Kissing your chest...

T: Yes, thrust up into me. Fuck me! Fuck me harder! I was so close to cumming before, please, I want it...

S: (Whispering) Look into her eyes. They’re begging for you. 

T: Sis, rub me, please. It felt so good. I want it! Please rub my clit as he fucks me!

S: O—okay...

T: Yes! Like that. Make me cum! Please, please don’t stop!

S: Is that good?

T: Yes. Fuck yes. I want it. I don’t care if you’re my sister. I need it. I wanted to be close to you. I feel so close to you both right now. Fuck me, touch me, make me cum! Please!

S: Fuck, you’re shuddering! Wow, are you going to cum?

T: If you...keep going...yes!

S: Cum! I want to watch you cum, I’ve always wanted to see it...

T: Fuck me! Thrust harder, yes, grab my ass, pull me, force my ride. I want it so bad. Ah! Like that! Don’t stop!

S: Come on, Tara, I heard you cum before, I wanted to see it...I was jealous, but I was jealous that you got to cum, that you came and I wasn’t there to watch...

T: Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, it’s...I’m...I can’t stop it! I’m cumming, I’m cumming!

(She lets out a loud, vivacious orgasm as they both work her, and Shay lets out a ‘wow’ of enjoyment and surprise as she watches her sister quiver and yelp over the raw intensity of cumming on her boyfriend’s cock)

S: You’re so much louder than me...

T: (Catching her breath) I don’t…hold back…I love being loud when I cum...

S: It’s so hot watching you fuck him. Seeing you cum. Wow...

T: (Giggling) I don’t want to stop riding...but I think he’s close. Look at him!

S: (Whispering) Do you want us to share your cum? (Giggle) Yeah?

T: I’d love to share. Come down here. Let’s both stroke his cock at the same time.

S: I’ll suck his balls while we do it!

T: You’re such a natural. Wow, look at her go...she learned so well, didn’t she? Are you going to cum while twins stroke your cock? Your girlfriend down there, sucking your balls, while her sister sits by your ear, stroking you...

T: Come on. Cum for us. Cum for my sister. She’s waited so long to share a load. She wanted to share you, and you’ve dreamt about this. You wanted me to fuck me, didn’t you? You wanted to fuck her and I at the same time...

T: Where do you want it, Shay?

S: I want it on my face! I want to feel it on my skin, but I want to share it with you. Cum on Tara’s face too!

T: I’ll move down here. Oh my god, you’re so close! Come on. Cum on our pretty little faces. You’ve wanted this so bad, two sisters, begging for your warm load...

S: I wanted this. I wanted to share you for so long, I wanted my sister and I to fuck you so bad...

S: Cum, please! Spray your load all over us. Yes! Yes!

(He cums all over both their faces, and they moan as his load pours all over them...)

T: Oh my god, it feels soooo nice...

S: Wow, he covered both of us...

T: Let me taste it. I’ll lick it off. 

(Tara licks some of the cum off Shay’s face, moaning as she does it)

S: No fair! I want some of yours...

(Shay does the same, and they taste the cum, getting it all in their mouths)

T: I want to taste all of it. Here, taste it in my mouth...

S: But...

T: Guys love it. Watch. Look at him. Now kiss me. Move the load into my mouth, and I’ll let it flow back into yours...

S: Okay...

(They kiss one another, moving the load between each other, moaning as they do it)

S: Mmm, it tastes so good...I really like tasting it after it was in your mouth.

T: (Giggle) Me too. Let me give it all to you.

(Shay makes an ‘ahhh’ sound, as Tara pours everything she has into Shay’s mouth)

S: Mmm...

T: Now give it back...yeeeeesssss...

(Shay swaps it back)

S: Now give me some so we can share. I want to swallow it with you...

T: Mhm...

(Tara gives some back to Shay, and they both moan as they audibly swallow the load)

S: That was really nice. I can’t believe we fucked my boyfriend at the same time. I came so hard...

T: I loved it. It was so hot...I never thought you’d share him like that. What about you, huh? Did you like it? (Whispering) Did you like when Shay poured your load into my slutty little mouth?

S: (Whispering) Or what about when Tara gave the load back to me? Here, kiss me... (Kiss) I love you. And Tara…I love you so much. I’m sorry I was so afraid of this. I love it.

T: (Giggling) I love you too. You did so good, sis...are you okay with this? I love it. I love sharing him...it feels so good, and I feel so close to both of you.

S: I’m definitely okay with it. You made me feel so confident in bed, and it felt so good, fucking him while you rubbed me...

T: He’s definitely okay with it. Look at him, he’s already hard again. I think he’s just getting started...

S: (Giggle) Shall we?

T: (Light moan of agreement) Do you even have to ask? 

\---END---

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020)


End file.
